No Apologies Necessary
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Mr. Gold accidentally spills a drink on Ruby at work, she rushes to the laundry room and he goes to apologize. He didn't think he would encounter her partially undressed.


Title: No Apologies Needed  
>Prompt: Mr. Gold accidentally spills a drink on Ruby at work, she rushes to the laundry room and he goes to apologize. He didn't think he would encounter her partially undressed. After much denial he gives in and they got at it on the washing machine. (Bonus points if someone catches them)<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Spoilers: None<br>Word Count:1988  
>Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.<br>A/N: One of my fills from the ouatkinkmeme on LJ.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold wasn't one to usually frequent Granny's Diner, so Ruby couldn't help but be a little surprised when she saw him there. But he was seated in her section, so she went about her usual. Made a little small talk, took his order, keeping it all short and sweet as she kept up with her other tables.<p>

The fact her day had been going pretty smoothly so far should have been a hint that something was coming. But no. Instead she had been too distracted thinking about her hope to be able to cut out early after her last few customers had left to notice that her day had been going just a little too well. Ruby had come over almost as soon as she saw him stand, ready to go ahead and clear the few dishes on the table and receive what she would hope to be her generous tip.

Her heels seemed to have a different plan and she slid slightly into the table. That alone might have been fine, but when Mr. Gold went to reach to steady the table his hand managed to knock over the coffee he had let go cold in the corner.

Applause rang out at the sound of the clattering, and likely breaking, mug and Ruby's entire bottom half, including her apron and shorts were covered and dripping in coffee. The only relief being that at least it hadn't still been hot.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mr. Gold tried when she reached for the bar towel she'd had at her hip, originally for the table but would now clearly be for her legs. At least it was mostly clean.

"It's fine," she sighed as she cleaned what she could off of her legs and apron, angrier with herself more than anyone. But with the laughs and even Mr. Gold's apologetic expression and the other waitress on duty willing to cover for her while she got cleaned up, it still wasn't quite enough to improve her mood.

Within minutes she made it to the laundry room near the diner, which was more or less there for days like this, still muttering to herself. All she could hope then was that the stains hadn't already set.

"Just fantastic," Ruby groaned as she peeled off most of her sticky, coffee-stained uniform. Her top had caught the least of it, but she tossed it in anyway. And without a change of clothes, or even a jacket to put on, she would be forced to stand and wait in her bra and panties if she didn't want to risk Sheriff Graham arresting her for public indecency for either trying to get to her car or back to the Inn. Could this really get more embarrassing?

She had her answer when she saw the door to the laundry room opening. Slowly, but opening all the same. Not even a knock of warning first.

"I'm fine, Granny. I'll be -"

"Ruby?" Mr. Gold asked from the doorway, glancing around the dim room for her. The other waitress had told him this was where Ruby would have likely run off to when he had asked. He wanted to apologize, but he hadn't expected what his eyes were about to find. Ruby, standing by the washer, in what looked to be nearly scraps of red lace and cloth.

Clearly her predicament could be a lot more embarrassing. But Ruby faced the situation, and him, head on. No sense in trying to hide now. "If you came to apologize..."

"I did," he admitted, averting his eyes even if the concrete floor of the room was hardly more attractive than the young woman in front of him. "I also wanted to be sure you weren't too terribly embarrassed, but I suppose I may have just made that worse."

"Just one of the hazards of the job," she shrugged with a hand on her hip. "But if you're going to insist on staying in here to further apologize even though you really don't need to, I might have to request that you undress a little for the occasion. You wouldn't want to leave a girl feeling under dressed, would you?"

That got Mr. Gold to look back at her. And at that painted red mock pout of hers. Was she kidding? It didn't look like it. There was almost a dare in her eyes, clearly betting with herself that he wouldn't do it. But what had he been expecting when he decided to follow her in here? It wasn't as though she had a change of clothes in her hands when she left the diner. Maybe he thought she would just be washing her apron. Or maybe her apron and her socks. The rest hadn't even occurred to him.

Or had it?

When he caught her looking him over again, staring pointedly at the closed button of his suit jacket, he decided to give the girl what she apparently wanted. He had to admit it wasn't such a bad deal. She wasn't ordering him to leave, so for now it seemed he was free to look as long as he gave her something in return. He decided he could live with that.

"That's better," she smirked as he laid his jacket down on top of the dryer and moved to loosen his red tie.

"And you're sure we won't have an unexpected audience here?" he asked as he rested his cane against the dryer so he could begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"I wasn't expecting one."

It wasn't the answer Mr. Gold had hoped for, but it was honest. And the way she was watching him, the sparkle in her eyes, the lick of her lips, was enough to get him to continue despite the chance someone could find them. Besides, so far, it wasn't like they were actually doing anything.

At least not until he was down to his own underwear and she took the few steps towards him to close the gap between them.

"Just so you know, Mr. Gold, your apology's accepted." Even as she was appreciating the view of his thin form, she still forced herself to add, "So I guess that's your cue to go before someone comes in and wonders what's going on here."

His eyes on hers, he asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have some company until your clothes are finished washing? It seems only fair."

"What ever would we do to pass the time?" she asked, her smile downright predatory. Their bodies were already so close, his mouth... How were his hands not already on her? He had to know she hadn't asked for this for nothing.

Leaning in, he let his lips rest beside her ear as he whispered, "Have you ever wondered about those rumors of washing machines?"

That question, his rich voice, the fall of his breath against the shell of her ear, the feel of him so close; it all made a shiver run through her and had her throbbing at her center. She hadn't thought it had been a secret that she wanted him, but this at least had her knowing that soon he would never have to wonder again.

When he pulled back just far enough to meet her eyes again, Ruby pulled him into a harsh, aggressive kiss that he was all too happy to match. All teeth and tongue, his hands arms coming up behind her, one finally resting at the back of her head.

Ruby let out a small moan when she felt him hard against her, hoping he wouldn't choose now to back out of this apparent dare or deal or whatever it had become. Seeing him in his well-tailored suits nearly every day had been their own torture. Having him almost naked against her, kissing her, apparently as unwilling to release her as she was to let go of him, only making her want him even more.

"So... The machines?" he asked, panting as he broke their kiss.

There were windows all along the wall behind the machine they were in front of. But he doubted Ruby cared any more than he did. It wasn't likely anyone would be passing by and neither of them seemed to be interested in going all that slowly.

As if to further prove that theory, Ruby shimmied out of her thong, enjoying his appreciative gaze and her bra was gone almost as soon as she had hopped up onto the gently bucking washer. Gold's boxer-briefs were next and Ruby was happy to return her arms right back around his shoulders while her legs went around his slim hips.

Their mouths quickly met again and it was his hands she felt next. Up along her ribs, over her breasts, her nipples hardening against his palms from the attention, then his hands went around her shoulders before sliding down her back to scoot her closer to the edge of the machine and press her as close to him as possible.

Ruby moaned into his mouth when he finally thrust into her, having almost begun to wonder just how long he would tease her for. Now, finally they were both feeling what they had been silently waiting ages for.

Pulling back to thrust into her again, Mr. Gold couldn't help an inward smirk as she groaned in her disapproval at the loss. What would her granny say if she could see her now, he wondered. Naked, moaning, wanton and enjoying being fucked by him? The idea only spurred him on more, thrusting harder into her, Ruby hardly seeming to mind as she called his name.

The bucking of the washing machine beneath them was certainly doing its job, their bodies nearly shaking of their own accord, desperate for their promised release. But then part of them was still clinging to this, unsure when they would have another chance.

In moments, when the spin cycle started, Mr. Gold kept his left arm curled around Ruby while he placed his right hand between them, letting his middle finger stroke and rub her clit. He buried himself to the hilt inside of her, listened as her breathing grew ragged until she stilled for the moment before her orgasm claimed her. Just a few thrusts more in her drenched heat, still feeling her velvet walls coiling around him was all it took for him to follow and spill into her.

For a long moment, even after the machine had stopped, they waited for the oxygen to return to their lungs. Though no slight shortage of breath was enough to keep Mr. Gold from still peppering a few kisses along Ruby's neck, wanting her to know he would be happy for a repeat performance even if he couldn't yet form the words to tell her so.

In fact, the next words they heard didn't come from either of them, but rather from outside.

"I heard that washer stop! You better be back inside the diner the minute those clothes are dry, Ruby! I am not running a brothel here!" Granny's voice was crystal clear and neither of them could have missed it even if they had wanted to, which in that moment Ruby certainly wished she could have.

"I guess she told you," Ruby smirked even through her ever so mild embarrassment as they finally untangled themselves from one another and she hopped down to grab her thong and put her bra back on.

Mr. Gold gave a soft chuckle, getting a perverse thrill out of having been seen by the girl's grandmother. Though he was thankful it hadn't caused the woman another heart attack as that certainly may have gotten in the way of him spending more time with Ruby. "I suppose next time we should be farther from any windows."

"That sounds like a good plan. For next time," she agreed as she watched him begin to re-dress as well.

The End


End file.
